The present invention relates to controlled motion mechanical members used as a mechanical manipulator and, more particularly, to a motion controllable, anthropomorphic mechanical manipulator providing some of the capabilities of an upper human torso.
A need for increased automation in the workplace, especially in those workplace environments unsuitable for humans, and a desire to increase the use of animated figures depicting humans or other characters often in entertainment situations, has led to substantial efforts in the development of robotics. As a result, substantial advances have occurred in many aspects of robotics.
An important aspect in robotics is the controlling of mechanical manipulators, the portion of a robot used to change the position or orientation of selected objects. In may instances, such manipulators are desired to have motion capabilities similar to those of a human chest, shoulder, arm, wrist and hand, or portions thereof.
Providing a mechanical manipulator simulating such portions of the human torso presents a difficult design problem. The chest and back portions of a human supporting a shoulder blade can be considered to have two degrees-of-freedom in motion possibilities available to it, and the shoulder ball and socket joint supporting the arm can be considered to have three degrees-of-freedom in motion possibilities available to it. In addition, the elbow can be considered to have a single degree-of-freedom in its possible motion and the wrist can be considered to have three degrees-of-freedom in motion possibilities available for it. Finally, the human palm can be considered to have a degree-of-freedom in its relative motion possibilities while the fingers and thumb thereon can be considered to have four degrees-of-freedom in the motion possibilities thereof.
A number of mechanical joints or mechanical manipulators have been proposed which attempt to exhibit the motion possibilities of the corresponding human joints, and some of these proposals have actually achieved corresponding capabilities to a significant degree. These joints typically have a base on which one side of the joint is fastened, and from which a force imparting arrangement is provided to operate movable members in this fastened portion of the joint. Mechanical transmission arrangements then couple this motion on this fastened side of the joint to the controlled side of the joint to cause that portion to correspondingly move.
However, such joints have often been constructed using a substantial number of parts causing significant expense, and with the result that they are often difficult to assemble. Further, such joints often fail to have the controlled portion thereof exhibit the desired dexterity and range of motion. In addition, the construction have often exhibited bulky geometries which do not appear much like those of the human counterparts. Also, control of the controlled side of the joint has often been insufficient in the operator not having convenient controlling arrangements available. Thus, there is desire to joint arrangements overcoming such deficiencies so that a human look-alike upper torso and arm mechanical manipulator can be provided with motion possibilities substantially equivalent to that of the upper human torso and arm.